


Things Change

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Cassandra woke in a cold sweat, chest heaving. Her tea cup jostled on her desk as she wiped hastily at her eyes.-Some thoughts on Cassandra and the color green.





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the mini fic series! This prompt was 'Cass - N: the color green' and I ran with it. [Here's the prompt list.](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) If you'd like to send me a character (or characters) and a letter, that would be very cool!

When she was little, Cassandra de Rolo loved the color green. She pointed it out in paintings, tended the potted plants around the castle as diligently as a small child could, rolled around in the grass and dirtied several dresses that she got scolded for, all because she liked green so much.

Her affection for green continued as she got older, and she requested green accents for all of her clothing. The few items of jewelry she was gifted for namedays or holidays were almost always a green stone of some type or another. 

Things changed when the Briarwoods came to Whitestone. Lady Briarwood praised the look of green on Cassandra, even before the slaughter. 

Green trinkets used as bribery from cold, cruel hands. Green glass separating her from her brother. A green dragon masquerading as a trusted person in the castle. The soft green eyes of her eldest sister staring blankly at her...

Cassandra woke in a cold sweat, chest heaving. Her tea cup jostled on her desk as she wiped hastily at her eyes.

“Cass?” questioned Trisha from her spot near the door. “Are you alright?”

She rolled her shoulders backward and carefully righted her tea cup on its little saucer. “What have I said about letting me fall asleep when I have paperwork?”

Trisha rolled her eyes. “It’s well gone midnight, edging closer to dawn than anything.”

“Trisha.”

“Cass.”

She sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I am,” Trisha replied. It wasn’t the first time they’d been over this: if it was passed midnight and things could be left until morning, Trisha was allowed to use her best judgement if Cassandra fell asleep. “Ten more minutes and I would have woken you for bed proper.” 

Cassandra met Trisha’s green eyes as she stood. “Yes, of course,” she said, running her hands down her body to settle her clothing. “Well. I suppose it is late.” 

“Too right. You deserve a bit of sleep in your nice soft bed.” She moved about the room, dousing candles and banking the fire in the small fireplace. “Ready?” she asked when she made it back around to the door.

She nodded and resigned herself to being hovered over until she settled into bed. The door got locked behind her as Trisha waited patiently for her in the hall. As they began the walk to her bedroom, she rested a hand on Trisha’s forearm and softly said, “Thank you. For not asking.”

Trisha covered Cassandra’s hand with her own for a few seconds before dropping her hand. “If you want to talk about it you will,” she replied with a small shrug. 

Cassandra settled into bed with a book not long after that, Trisha standing guard outside of her door.


End file.
